Electrophotography, which is a method for visualizing image information by forming an electrostatic latent image, is currently employed in various fields. The term “electrostatographic” is generally used interchangeably with the term “electrophotographic.” In general, electrophotography comprises the formation of an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor, followed by development of the image with a developer containing a toner, and subsequent transfer of the image onto a transfer material such as paper or a sheet, and fixing the image on the transfer material by utilizing heat, a solvent, pressure and/or the like to obtain a permanent image.
Toner utilized in development in the electrographic process is generally prepared by mixing and dispersing a colorant and a charge enhancing additive into a thermoplastic binder resin, followed by micropulverization. As the thermoplastic binder resin, several polymers are known, including polystyrenes, styrene-acrylic resins, styrene-methacrylic resins, polyesters, epoxy resins, acrylics, urethanes and copolymers thereof. As the colorant, carbon black is utilized often, and as the charge enhancing additive, alkyl pyridinium halides, distearyl dimethyl ammonium methyl sulfate, and the like are known.
In electrostatographic reproducing apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and contact electrostatic printing apparatuses, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles and pigment particles, or toner. Electrophotographic imaging members may include photosensitive members (photoreceptors) which are commonly utilized in electrophotographic (xerographic) processes, in either a flexible belt or a rigid drum configuration. Other members may include flexible intermediate transfer belts that are seamless or seamed, and usually formed by cutting a rectangular sheet from a web, overlapping opposite ends, and welding the overlapped ends together to form a welded seam. These electrophotographic imaging members comprise a photoconductive layer comprising a single layer or composite layers.
Common wear and tear problems lead to short fuser life. One method used to alleviate this problem was to lower the roller temperature. It was discovered that combinations of amorphous and crystalline polyesters used in toner compositions could lower the fusing temperature of the rollers. However, the addition of crystalline polyester to amorphous polyester also results in a suppression of the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the toner, or “plasticization.” Plasticization is undesirable and leads to storage problems at high temperatures, also known as “blocking.” In blocking, the toner particles begin to melt or sinter and thus partially fuse together.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a toner, and method for making the same, that is both a low melt toner (to reduce temperature and wear on the fuser roll) and one that substantially avoids the problems of plasticization or blocking.